<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the toast by determination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035308">the toast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination'>determination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad learns that celebrating the new year feels better when in the company of the ones you care about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Chant/Millie/Conrad Tesdinic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, an idiot who has only ever drunk sparkling juice and toasted with my siblings, no idea what a new years party would be like: i know, i should write a new years party fic!<br/>skjdhjdksg i cause problems for myself lmao u__u oh well, thats why it is short lol<br/>(obviously i wrote this on new years day, but only got around to posting it now)<br/>please no criticism or critiques. thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Staying up late was always easier than waking up early, and Conrad was hesitant about losing sleep over something as simple as the year changing - it had never been that big of a deal in Stallchester, other than for the tourists. Conrad’s family didn’t do anything special. Mum and Uncle Alfred went to bed like usual, and Anthea had never seemed keen on celebrating either. She would usher Conrad to bed regardless of whether or not he wanted to stay awake, which he didn’t, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d tried it once, just to see why the tourists got so excited when the clock hit midnight. He let Anthea get him ready for bed, and when she’d gone, he took out one of the Peter Jenkins books he’d just started reading and kept himself occupied until he could hear the excitement coming from outside. With anticipation, he watched the minutes change on his bedside clock. Midnight came, and he heard cheering outside, but nothing felt any different. It was something of a letdown. So no, he didn’t really see why people made a big deal about the new year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that was because you weren’t supposed to celebrate by yourself, he found himself thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the late hour, he could feel Chrestomanci Castle buzzing with energy. It felt like every single person was awake, preparing for the moment the year changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conrad would have gone to bed already. Though, it hadn’t been difficult for Christopher to convince him not to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so boring, Grant,” Christopher laughed. Christopher’s cheeks were a little pink, which made Conrad suspect that he’d found and drunk something of an alcoholic nature. When he let out a cute, nasally giggle and clung to Conrad’s arm, that definitely confirmed the notion. “Come on! We’re all gonna toast at midnight and I positively refuse to let you get out of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to refuse,” Conrad rolled his eyes, but he was rather glad that Christopher was so adamant that he joined them. It wasn’t that Conrad felt out of place; at least, not anymore. Everyone had done so much to help him feel welcome that the castle had quickly felt more like home than his actual home ever had. But Conrad was still an introvert at heart, and had difficulty socializing and opening up to other people. He was appreciative of any gesture someone made that got him to push past his reclusive inclinations. After all, he usually enjoyed himself. And he liked knowing other people wanted him around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially Christopher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Christopher muttered, “Millie would have throttled me if I didn’t bring you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would she?” Conrad asked, a little alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher laughed again and began towing Conrad downstairs. “Probably not? It’s a, er…” With his free hand, Christopher gestured vaguely. “... Figure of speech. We just want to celebrate with you, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conrad blushed lightly. Millie, too, apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out everyone was gathered in the drawing room. Conrad could see that everyone seemed to be drinking, and there was much chatter and excited noise. He couldn’t help smiling. Then Millie came over and threw her arms around him and he laughed, hugging her back. “Oh, Con, I’m so glad you’re here,” she said, looking simultaneously tired and happy. “Nobody else understands that I simply find alcohol of any kind completely repulsive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that hard to understand?” Conrad asked, making a face. “It tastes like dirt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unrefined taste buds, both of you,” Christopher declared dramatically, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re talking about yourself,” Millie retorted, laughing, “Besides, I thought you were saving the champagne for the toast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christopher grinned, cheeky. “A little bit before the toast won’t hurt anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it won’t, huh,” Conrad muttered, raising one brow. He and Millie exchanged a look and laughed, which made Christopher pout. Then Conrad hesitated, glancing between them before asking, “Er, what’s the toast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Millie’s eyes widened. “You don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conrad shook his head. “I’ve never really celebrated the new year before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my dear, you’ve been missing out!” At that, Elizabeth and Jason came over. Elizabeth kindly explained, “Everyone gets a drink and when the clock strikes midnight, we all toast and say </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy new year</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Quite simple, eh, Jason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite,” Jason agreed. He looked even more pink-faced than Christopher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something other than, er, alcohol, right?” Conrad asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naturally,” Christopher scoffed. “You think the adults would let underaged kids toast with champagne?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet they don’t seem to have any issues with you silly children sneaking drinks all night,” Millie sighed. “Don’t worry, Con, they’ve got sparkling juice. It’s very good, in my opinion. Much better than that nasty champagne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More for me, then,” Christopher said and sniffed indignantly. Conrad snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by friends, Conrad began to understand why people enjoyed this celebration. He couldn’t really put it into words. There was something so warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. He was glad to have spent a year with these people, and was very excited thinking about spending another year with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially Christopher and Millie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When midnight came, Millie put a glass of sparkling grape juice in Conrad’s hand. There were toasts and enthusiastic cheers all around the room. Christopher was on Conrad’s right and Millie on Conrad’s left, both hugging him as they sipped their respective drinks. “Happy new year, Con,” Millie said warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you’re here, Con,” Christopher said. His words were slurred, but they made Conrad more than a little happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Conrad mumbled. He finished off his drink in a few hasty gulps and set the glass down to hook his arms around the two of them. “... Happy new year!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>